


Jolin Joseph Dun

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rating: M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Two love birds, made for each other. Disowned by their families and promised to live by each other in harmony. As long as they have each other everything is fine.Well it was until, things when down hill, small petty arguments, endless tears, cuts and bruises, the couch and silent treatment.They couldn't handle it, they can't handle it, it's time to drift apart.That is until a mystery someone appears on their doorstep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic Yaaay! I'll get back to the others ASAP, I just felt all cuddly and wanted a baby fic! Please enjoy :D

"why won't you listen to me? You're hurting me!" Tyler yelled as Josh stood in the kitchen.

The sudden landing of the plate against the counter top caught Tyler off guard as he shook. 

"I do listen, I do! But this is insane, we fight everyday! I can't take this." Josh states simply. 

He gives his other half a watery eyed face full of sadness and creeps away into their bedroom. 

Tyler remembers that it has been four weeks since Josh slept in the bed. They argued so much. It led to the usage of the couch at night. 

His heart hurt alot, oh how he missed his mans warmth at night, his muscular arms. 

When they used to sleep over and cuddle to their hearts content, sneak through each others windows. 

Now it was not being able to stay in the same room. 

Josh wanted him back in his arms. Josh wanted to make Tyler safe again, hug him again, kiss him again, tell him that everything will be okay. 

He crashed on the bed, missing it's comfort and broke into tears, remembering that song Tyler wrote for him before he confessed.

 

'The sun will rise and we will try again. Stay alive, stay alive for me...' 

The tune, the flow, the lyrics, he remembered it just like it was yesterday, oh how he wanted Tyler in his arms, beg each other to stay, convince each other everything was okay.

Tyler helped Josh, Josh helped Tyler. No, Josh saved Tyler's life. He killed Blurryface.

Wiping his tears, Josh stood up from the couch and approached a wall, a massive canvas hanging there. 

Their wedding day. Josh content in Tyler's arms, Tyler content in his. The smiles in the kiss were genuine, real.

"Where did it all go?" Josh asked himself, crying whilst caressing Tyler's face.

Tyler was still lost, he was sat on the floor, head in his hands and knees. He wanted his Josh.

He wanted him.

"Please don't make him leave." He cried into his arms. Rivulets of water spewing from his eyes.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps and shuffling. Quickly whipping his head, he turned to see Josh putting on his trainers half leaning against a wall.

He shot up and watched his lover.

"Josh..." he called as his voice broke.

"Don't go please." Tyler choked on a sob.

Josh held all the cells in his body to prevent any type of sad emotion.

"I'll come back...I promise." 

With that, Josh left the house.

|-/ \\-|

It was 00:53 and Josh was back like he promised. There was no interaction.

Inside Tyler was so happy he came back. Despite all hardships Tyler knew Josh wouldn't leave, but he was losing him.

With one last job to do, Tyler found the heart to throw the trash in the outside garbage can. The collectors would arrive early in the morning and he needed it out of the way.

Grabbing the door handle, he flung it open to be met with a huge and powerful gust of wind which could have blown him away if he didn't have such a tight grip on the door.

He quickly ran to the end of the apartment lawn and placed the garbage in the bin, Surprised that it hadn't toppled over.

As he was about to rush inside, he heard a strangled cry erupting from somewhere. He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned his surroundings. It was pitch black except from all the stars that glistened in the night sky.

It was there, a very low cry, he could just about make it from the roaring wind. He followed the path back to his home and it got slightly louder.

Right by the bush of the apartment, sat a cardboard box, inside was a wailing small infant. Tyler was thunderstruck as to how a very small being ended up on his property.

The wails were tugging on his heart strings, the cries were hard and needy and his first instinct was to take the baby and the blanket from the box and rush inside his home. He shivered and quickly ran to the fire place, trying to calm the infant.

"Shh Shh shh, I'm here don't worry. Tyler's got you." Tyler stated. Rocking and cradling the baby gently.

"Josh!" Tyler called, hoping his husband hadn't drifted asleep yet. 

"Tyler, are you okay?" the voice asked as it came out from their room, already dressed into PJs.

Josh looked directly over to his husband.

"Ty, where did you get a baby from?" He asked shocked by the small presence.

Tyler felt a warmth coax him as 'Ty' flurried from his husbands mouth.

"I found it outside the apartments bushes. A baby, someone left a baby." Tyler stated, Josh could feel him panic. 

The crying was continuous. "What do we do? The neighbours will complain." Tyler panicked. 

"Maybe it's hungry." Josh stated. Tyler moved his finger towards the baby's mouth and watched as it suckled on his finger but instantly Tyler pulled it out. 

"Josh get ready, we're going to the supermarket.

Without a second thought, the two were already in the car, Tyler still cradling the baby in the back.

When they got home with the new bottles and formula, Tyler read the instructions and fed the baby, relieved as the cries died down.

"Oh thank God." He stated and exhaled. 

Josh watched as his husband fed the baby, he didn't know why, he felt his heart fall for him all over again.


	2. Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are okay?

It had been 3 days since the baby had landed in the arms of Josh and Tyler. 

They were still mad at each other. 

Tyler felt as if he had every reason to be mad at Josh. When they took the baby to an orphanage, they were given the choice to keep her, at the time they also found out that the baby was a she.

Josh rejected. He said "we can't even look after ourselves, we're on a break." He tried to reason with Tyler, who wasn't going to have it.

"They won't treat her fair here, we already got her the necessities, we're keeping her."

After the debate, Tyler obviously won. He was holding the new family member in his arms, her small delicate hand wrapping itself around Tyler's finger.

He would turn to tell Josh, but they weren't talking.

They reached home and Josh already strolled into the house, Tyler not worrying too much, he had a new friend, a new family member, one he could take care of and would appreciate him.

Josh was mad at himself, he knows he was being unreasonable, she was just a baby, helpless and alone, left to die in the cold by a terrible human being.

"One that's just as bad as...me." Josh said to himself. 

"No."

Josh ran to his husband, he found him laying on the floor with the baby just an inch away. His finger stroking her small body and her hands gently grabbing the air.

That smile that Tyler wore, he missed it a lot. 

He saw at the baby turned to see his face, the corners of her lips fell downwards and she begin to winge. 

Tyler was quick to sit up and hush her, he was too fast for Josh to react.

Josh wanted to hold her too, he wanted to be there for her too, he didn't want to be like the person who left her to die.

"Baby don't cry, I got you." Tyler cooed looking ahead of himself to see Josh stood there with a sad expression.

"Ty.." He began.

"Can I hold her too?" He asked, sparkly eyed. The younger male gave him a genuine smile and handed over the baby.

Josh felt the feather weight in his arms. Her head resting in his left hand, her lower back in his right. Josh's instant reaction was to hold her tight, and Tyler watched as tears flowed from his his husbands eyes.

"I'm sorry Tyler." He cried, Tyler feeling his own heart palpitate.

|-/ \\-|

He was in his arms, Josh held Tyler close as the both leaned against the sofa, both on the floor, quiet and content after such a long time.

There was so much air to clear, but they felt like it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

"Time will tell Ty." Josh spoke, as if he heard his husbands thoughts.

"I love her...Josh, I feel like now everything is complete. Everything will be okay." Tyler spoke, rubbing Josh's arm.

"It will be okay, I promise you, I promise her I won't leave, I will stay by your sides forever, I mean it." Josh said, placing a kiss on the smaller mans head.

"We can't keep referring to my daughter as she." Tyler spoke fumbling with his fingers.

"Hey! She's my baby too." Josh pout to Tyler. 

"I know J, sorry." Tyler blushed at the realisation of how he referred to Josh.

Josh felt butterflies burst in his stomach.

"I-it's okay." Josh stuttered and felt his heartbeat go mental.

Tyler could feel it.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Tyler asked his husband, looking up to his handsome face. 

Josh began to think, as did Tyler.

"Joshler?" Josh suggested, earning a raised eyebrow from his other half.

"Definitely no." Tyler stated. "Jennifer?" He suggested.

Josh shook his head.

"Berry?"

"Ashley?"

"Zara?" 

"Amelia?" 

"Jenna?"

"Bella?" 

"Jolin Joseph Dun." 

Silence.

"Jolin Joseph Dun." Tyler felt a smile creep on his face. "I love it Josh, you have such a way with names." Tyler stated dreamily.

"Jolin Joseph Dun." He repeated one last time.

Josh picked up their new daughter and lead her to the bedroom. Gently and carefully he placed her on his side of the bed.

Her two small hands grabbed his giant one and held him down.

"Looks like she wants you to stay." Tyler stated with a grin on his face.

Josh returned the smile.

"I want you to stay..."


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler really hehe, sexual scenes

A ray of light flashed onto Tyler's face as it seeped through the blinds of his room, their room.

He felt a familiar muscular hand resting on his hip and a hot fuzz tingled in his cheeks. He looked over to see Josh snoring lightly. The angelic features made his heart spin.

That face every morning, he missed it. 

In between them, he saw their little Jolin, she was upside down, Tyler giggled a little as to how she ended up that way. 

The younger male couldn't help but stroke his husbands face. It had been so long since he could do something as intimate as this.

There were times where he would try to imagine him and Josh making love but it always ended up in tears. It wasn't the same.

"Baby, oh gosh, I hope everything works out." Tyler's voice faltered. He really thought that day was the end. He kept telling himself Josh could never leave him. He wasn't exactly 100% sure anymore.

"Please be open with me, I can't lose you, I'd love for you to be in bed with me again, I want you back baby, I need you." Unable to hold it, Tyler ran into the bathroom and sobbed.

Josh arose from his slumber, feeling an empty presence next to his arm.

"I want you back baby, I need you." A voice echoed in his brain. It was Tyler's voice, when he opened his eyes, the male was no longer there.

He instantly sat up realising he was sat in his bed, he didn't even realise that it was almost 1pm.

Josh ran a hand in his hair and noticed his baby Jolin awake, her brown doe eyes sparkling and her arms punching the air again.

"Hello baby~" Josh cooed and scooped her up into his arms. "Waiting for daddy to wake up?" He asked smiling brightly, eyes crinkling in the corner, whilst he rubbed her small cute rounded nose with the back of his finger.

Jolin opened to her mouth as if he was going to place it in there. 

"Aww is my baby hungry? Shall we ask mama Tyler to feed you?" He said in a kiddy voice. 

Josh held the infant in his strong arms and lead her to where Tyler was cooking in the kitchen. "My baby I was coming right now." Tyler said with a towel on his shoulder and a baby's bottle in his hand.

Josh was starstruck by his husbands presence, cheeks covered with flour, a flour bomb in the kitchen, his clothes were more white than anything. Tyler was mesmerised by his husbands naked beauty.

Pink and grey coloured boxers covered the lower part of Joshs tanned body. He could see his prominent V line, muscular arms, broad shoulders. Tyler could feel a tightness in his pants and now wasn't the time.

"H-here you go baby." Tyler stated motioning his hands out for Josh to hand her over.

"You go clean up and I'll get breakfast ready." Tyler said almost absent from his words.

Josh was confused by Tyler's act. He instinctively looked at his husbands pants.

He knew it.

He felt a smirk itch his face but he had to keep normal, he didn't want Tyler to catch on, he knew his husband too well.

Tyler watched as Jolin finished her bottle and watched a little bit of milk dribble down her chin.

Smiling, he wiped it up using her bib and sat her up. Carefully he rubbed circles on her back and listened to the tiniest burp.

"Aww my baby girl is so amazing." Tyler gently rocked her and placed her on the plush carpet, letting her play whilst he begun to make breakfast.

"Ty!" A masculine voice called. 

Tyler scooped the pancakes onto a plate and headed into their bedroom. 

"What's wrong Josh why-" 

Tyler was cut off by his husband stood before him dripping wet. His pink hair was damp and it stuck to his head.

Water droplets ran down his body and descended to the floor.

Oh fuck, Tyler thought. His pants again.

"W-What's wrong?" Tyler asked, trying to keep his cool. 

"I can't find my favourite white shirt." He said pouting a little.

"Did you check the closet?" Tyler asked, trying to avert his gaze. 

"No."

Tyler walked towards the closet and opened it, looking through all the clothes.

Josh turned to look at his husbands ass from behind.

Oh how he missed that tush.

"Here it is." Tyler stated, holding it in his arms, noticing his other half staring at him sensually.

Josh was quick to get Tyler on the bed.  
He almost pushed him down and he screeched a little.

Josh's hand travelled on Tyler's thigh and lightly brushed his clothed member.

"Josh.." He moaned out of breath, still holding his lovers shirt.

"I missed how I would rip your shirt open and fuck you till you screamed my name." Josh stated seductively in his hear.

"Please...J-Josh." Tyler moaned. He was no longer controlling himself. 

Moments like these always happened, it was just uncontrollable for both.

"Baby boy." Josh called unbuckling Tyler's pants. His hands brushing up and down his thighs, then grabbing the sides of his boxers.

He slowly pulled them down and saw Tyler's erection pop out. It was big and thick like he remembered, it was erect and twitching to be fucked.

"My baby boy is such a whore." Josh stated darkly, taking the dick in his hands, stroking it up and down, feeling pre cum ooze from him. 

Josh lightly began to squeeze and then got on his knees. 

"Josh, p-please." He begged.

"Come on baby boy, I'm going to take you to the stars. Keep going." Josh requested, now licking his length up and down.

"Ah...Josh please, I'm begging." Tyler moaned and whined. 

Josh smirked against his dick and opened his mouth ready to take his lovers dick in his mouth.

Tyler's breathing increased and he put his hands in Josh's pink silk hair.

"WAHHH!"

A loud cry got their attention. Tyler exhaled and Josh moved back. It was Jolin.

"She needs me." Tyler stated apologetically and did up his pants.

"Just what we need, a cock blocker." Josh stated and decided to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry haha xD


End file.
